Sonic o Ouriço
Sonic o Ouriço (ou apenas Sonic, e Sonic the Hedgehog no original, ou também o Lendário Ouriço Azul chamado por Shahra) é o personagem principal da série Sonic the Hedgehog. Ele é um Ouriço Azul que foi criado na década de 90 para ganhar a concorrência que a empresa Nintendo possuia. História Desde muito novo, Sonic se destacava entre os animais por sua grande velocidade. Ele vivia em South Island até que um belo dia, percebeu que seus amigos estavam virando robôs escravos e descobriu que quem estava por trás disso era o maléfico cientista Doutor Ivo Robotnik(Dr. Robotnik ou Dr. Eggman), que estava atrás das lendárias Esmeraldas do Caos, então Sonic decidiu lutar contra Robotnik com suas três armas: a coragem, os espinhos e sua alta velocidade e impedi-lo de dominar o mundo. Assim começa a aventura do Ouriço Azul. História Paralela Sonic 1 A história paralela é que se passa no universo da tectoy, dos seus livros pense bem, encorajando a SEGA of America a continuar o trabalho. Sonic era um ouriço marrom que fora treinado por seus amigos a ser o mais poderoso animal da ilha. Um certo dia, enquanto estava treinando, ele acabou entrando dentro da terra onde encontrou um laboratório secreto do Dr. Kintobor. lá, ele e Kintobor se tornam amigos. Kintobor chegou até mesmo a ajudou a passar a velocidade do som, o que fez Sonic ficar azul. um dia Kintobor capturou as seis esmeraldas para fazer sua máquina, Croc, uma máquina que usa o poder das esmeraldas para retirar o mal das pessoas, funcionar. A máquina apresenta problemas, então Kintobor pede para os amigos de Sonic o ajudarem a encontrar a sétima esmeralda. Após eles não encontrarem a sétima esmeralda, Kintobor resolver continuar com o Croc. Um dia, porém um acidente com um ovo fez com que Kintobor colocasse os códigos errados no Croc, o que fez com que a maldade armazenada passasse pra ele. Formas Super Sonic No jogo Sonic the Hedgehog 2 quando Sonic coleta as Sete Esmeraldas do Caos mais 50 anéis, ele vira o Super Sonic. Nesta transformação, sua velocidade aumenta a um nível que faz com que ele flutue. Em suas primeiras aparições ele era mais musculoso e não sabia voar. Mas apartir do jogo Sonic Advance ele começa a voar. Esta transformação foi inspirada nos Super Saiyajins do anime Dragon Ball, já que o criador de Sonic era fã do anime. Hyper Sonic No jogo Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Sonic é transportado a uma dimensão onde as Esmeraldas do Caos são as Super Esmeraldas, e com elas ele se transformou em Hyper Sonic. Ele é o Super Sonic, porém bem mais rápido. Ele contém as cores das esmeraldas, e também como o Super Sonic, consome um anel por segundo. Infelizmente, esta transformação só é disponivel em Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Sonic the Werehog Quando tenta frustar mais um dos planos de Eggman, ele acaba caindo em uma armadilha e é tirado o poder das Esmeraldas. Sonic recebe a energia negativa das Esmeralda causando a transformação de Werehog. Esta transformação é do jogo Sonic Unleashed, que é sua única aparição. É a única transformação que não sabe voar, mas ele pode esticar seus braços. Darkspine Sonic '' ''No jogo Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic reune os Anéis do Mundo para não morrer, mas quando ele entrega a Erazor, Erazor tenta matá-lo. Por engano ele sacrifica Shahra, e após isso Erazor absorve o poder dos anéis, Sonic absorve o poder de três anéis e vira Darkspine Sonic, uma raiva de si mesmo. Dark Super Sonic Nome dado pelos fãs, Dark Super Sonic, aparece no episódio 67 de Sonic X. Quando Sonic pensa que Cream e Chris haviam morrido, ele absorve o poder das Esmeraldas Falsa e vira Dark Super Sonic. Aparência A cor de Sonic foi inspirada na cor da SEGA, que era azul marinho, e como Sonic seria o mascote de SEGA, o colocaram dessa cor. Há algumas pessoas que acham que Sonic ficou com uma cor mais escura a partir de Sonic Adventure porque a sega já tinha planejado para de criar consoles e só lançar jogos do Sonic, o que seria alusão ao fato dele não fazer mais parte da SEGA, o que não passa de uma fraca teoria. Os sapatos de Sonic foram inspirados nos sapatos de Michael Jackson. controversia de idade no jogo Sonic Generations, muitos fãs acharam que sonic teria feito o aniversário de 16 anos, porém o aniversário seria uma satira ao aniversário de 20 anos da saga, portanto sonic tem 20 anos. Relacionamentos Amigos: Tails: Miles "Tails" Prower é o melhor amigo e companheiro de Sonic, é o seu amigo mais fiel e leal. Eles se conheceram em "Sonic the Hedgehog 2" onde Tails começou a segui-lo, mas Sonic não dava importância, mas quando viu que a jovem raposa podia segui-lo com velocidade Sonic deixou Tails ir junto com ele. Quando o Dr. Robotnik logo depois atacou West Side Island, Sonic se juntou com o Tails quando a raposa seguiu para o conflito. Durante sua aventura, Tails provou ser um grande auxílio para o Sonic e os dois construíram uma forte ligação. Depois de derrotar Robotnik, Sonic tornou-se o melhor amigo de Tails e ele decidiu levar o filhote de raposa sob sua asa, aceitando-o como seu ajudante e começou a levá-lo com ele em suas aventuras e treinar com ele. Desde que se tornaram amigos, Sonic e Tails têm sido inseparáveis, a amizade deles tem crescido ao ponto onde eles têm uma relação fraternal. Em Sonic Advance 3, eles estão mesmo anotado para ter um "vínculo indissolúvel", e quando Tails era controlado mentalmente para lutar contra Sonic em Sonic Colors, Sonic se recusou a machucá-lo. No entanto, o respeito e a confiança de Sonic e Tails imensamente, e trata-lo como seu parceiro igual em suas aventuras. Sempre em uma aventura, Tails sempre pede para ir junto e Sonic sempre aceitar a sua ajuda. No entanto, às vezes, Sonic pode ignorar as explicações Tails , embora ele não é grande demais para admitir que ele deveria ter escutado ele. Sonic se preocupa muito com o bem-estar de Tails, mesmo ameaçado os pôr em perigo a ele, e sempre vai fazer a segurança de Tails sua prioridade acima de tudo, quando ele precisar, mesmo se isso significa abandonar a luta, fazendo Tails voluntariamente deixar para sua segurança, ou fazer salvar o mundo seu objetivo secundário. Além disso, sempre que Tails duvida de si mesmo, Sonic está sempre lá para lhe dar apoio moral. Ao longo de suas aventuras, Tails tem continuamente se provado como aliado mais confiável do Sonic, sempre fornecendo-lhe uma ajuda preciosa, conhecimento e máquinas. Sonic, por sua vez, está impressionado e aprecia o trabalho Tails e o considera sua técnica melhor do que qualquer outro, embora esta fé faz com que ele deixe todo o trabalho técnico para ele. Em "Sonic Lost World", Sonic involuntariamente deixou tensa sua amizade com Tails, quando formou uma aliança com Eggman e ele planejou para Eggman para fazer o trabalho técnico necessário para salvar o mundo, o que fez Tails ficar bravo com ele por ter confiado Eggman mais do que ele. Foi ainda tenso quando Tails em perigo a si mesmo quando se usa um robô batalha para ajudar e Sonic repreendeu. No final, porém, Sonic se desculpa por ter duvidado Tails quando ele provou a si mesmo e Tails perdoou, consertando seu vínculo fraternal. Knuckles: Sonic e knuckles começaram com o pé esquerdo , já que quando se conheceram eggman influenciou knuckles pra acreditar que ele queria a esmeralda mestra , fazendo com que mesmo depois dele descobrir que eggman o tinha enganado , continuassem a ser rivais , embora eles estejam se tornando mais amigos nos jogos recentes , mesmo knuckles aprencendo menos neles. Knuckles aparentemente tem uma desconfiança de Sonic , já que já foi enganado por Eggman pra desconfiar de Aonic duas vezes depois de "Sonic 3 & Knuckles" (Uma no adventure e outra no the fightters) , o que mostra que ele sente desconfiança do ouriço. Ele também aparenta sentir inveja de Sonic , mas apenas nos primeiros games em 3D. Sonic and Knuckles são muito parecidos com o óleo ea água. Enquanto o Sonic exemplifica o vento, descontraído, fresco e livre, Knuckles é a montanha, severo, sério e inabalável. 48 Por causa de suas diferenças e costumes, eles não entendem um ao outro e que nem sempre vemos olho a olho 49. eles compartilham uma rivalidade competitiva e muitas vezes eles acabam brigando quando confronto, embora a rivalidade tornou-se mais amigável ao longo do tempo. Com a velocidade de Sonic igualando força Knuckles 'em todos os sentidos, suas lutas são sempre clímax, embora às vezes instável, que só provoca-los a se chocar ainda mais. Knuckles se vê como rival do Sonic, que está implícito é porque ele inveja livre estilo de vida de Sonic e natureza auto-suficientes. Sonic enquanto isso, sempre acolhe um desafio de Knuckles e gosta de provocá-lo para se divertir por causa de sua natureza grave, e ainda vai tentar fazer com que ele com raiva para que ele possa lutar contra ele. Sempre que o Sonic descobre Eggman enganou Knuckles, ele sempre repreende ao chamá-lo "cabeça, embora ele sempre faz as pazes com ele no final do dia. Apesar de suas diferenças, Knuckles é o melhor amigo do Sonic ao lado de Tails, e de acordo com Tails, eles são "engraçados" juntos. Embora não seja segurando em suas deficiências, Sonic reconhece as habilidades dos Knuckles e sabe que pode contar com ele para fazer o que é necessário para ter sucesso. Com o tempo, seu relacionamento melhorou e eles discutem menos, embora o Sonic é um pouco relutantes em admitir quando Knuckles é certo eo que era errado. Enquanto Knuckles às vezes refutar a sua ajuda, Sonic rola com ele e é apenas um prazer ajudá-lo. Os dois são também grandes e leais companheiros, depois de ter sido chamado de "Luta Buddies" em Sonic Advance 3, e quando eles trabalham juntos eles formam uma equipa imparável. Para melhor ou pior, Sonic também vai estar lá para dar Knuckles necessários, se não for dura, consolando. Além disso, em Sonic Lost World, Sonic estava cabisbaixo quando pensou Knuckles e os outros tinham morrido da Extractor. Curiosidades *A transformação de Super Sonic é parecida com a dos Saiajins do anime Dragon Ball. *Sonic já foi morto uma vez em sonic 2006 por mephiles. * Sonic odeia a agua, já que não sabe nadar, porém ele fica com mais odio por ser lento na agua do que por não saber nadar. * nos quadrinhos da ARCHIE o verdadeiro nome de sonic é george maurice the hedgehog e sonic seria só um apelido mas a SEGA acabou não gostando, fazendo com que a ARCHIE mudasse o nome para sonic maurice the hedgehog. Category:Personagens Category:Ouriço Category:Personagens principais